


销骨之掌心雪

by Starlightbuster



Series: 销骨 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightbuster/pseuds/Starlightbuster
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: 销骨 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571794
Kudos: 2





	销骨之掌心雪

夜深了，雪仍旧未停。  
风吹进燃足炭火的暖阁内，莱因哈特举起酒杯，任由已经冰冷的美酒从喉中畅快落下，在肺腑里烧出一片灰烬。  
漫天的雪花在半空中狂乱地飘舞，宛如十二年前的那个雪夜。月光还是一样的苍凉，朔风夹带雪花，冷意逼人，他的睫毛被水汽打湿。所有疯狂的、炽烈的记忆都随着过去远走，他乡遥望，他早已记不起江南花木、北疆月色，更无从谈起由南向北，一路坎坷跌宕，初见茫茫雪原的刹那惊艳，只有一点苦涩情怀，搁浅在心头，难以消去。  
那年他初登大宝根基未稳，局势仍旧动荡。北境诸侯与蛮族勾结，他执意亲征北上，群臣惶恐不安，却有一人跪在座下，伏首请命道：“臣愿同往。”  
是罗严塔尔。

那夜风很大，雪也很大，行军至深山峡谷，他不敢贸然停歇。天不遂人愿，百年难遇的大雪封山闭林，大军难以前行。风暴来袭时，他朦胧想到，他这一生似乎没遇过什么顺心如意的事。司天监老爹一直把他当作灾星恶鬼，最亲的姐姐和同伴也与他渐行渐远。他投笔从戎初立帅府时，没有一件事不难做，他却一点都不怕，满心欢喜，只盼事竟功成。如今天下在手，他却远不如当时意气风发、心狂气傲，到底从哪一步开始走错了？  
“雪崩！护驾！”他听见身旁士兵纷纷呼喊，却无法在风雪中睁开眼睛。  
只依稀见得一道黑色身影破开茫茫天地白雪，向他飞奔而来。  
他醒来的时候，身边只有罗严塔尔。罗严塔尔是不凡的武将，更是最早投奔到他身边的人。早年间他只是个平平无奇的主帅，与镇守一方称王称侯的大将相比，实在稚嫩青涩。罗严塔尔又为什么会选择了他？

雪花簌簌而落。  
他看着将军一身黑甲满是落雪，很快就要变成一个雪人，不禁调侃道：“人都说世事无常，这一遭来去，朕看果真不假。荒郊野岭又逢罕世大雪，要是朕和卿今夜命丧此处，明日雪停后只茫茫一片白而已，无人可知晓。”  
“陛下真命天子，岂会轻易罹难？”黑甲的将军看着他，“倘若陛下当真魂归此处，此地必要风雪昼夜不停息，直下个百年千年，让天下人尽知陛下生魂镇守此方。”  
他被这胡话逗笑了，一时间那些沮丧心绪都消失不见。“有卿在，一路妙言趣语，就是百年黄泉路，倒也不觉寂寞了。”  
“陛下还未平复北境，怕是不舍得与臣同渡隔世忘川的。”  
他想到与大军失去联系，又是一阵惆怅。  
雪水打湿了他的里衣，风也急，只让他从心底感觉到冷。  
他们起来走动片刻，没找到可以生火的残枝枯叶，只好在山谷内侧靠着巨大的断石休息。  
好像没过多久，也好像过了很久，雪终于停了。  
一轮圆月挂在天上，冷清清，却亮得夺目。  
他精神一震，站起身四下环顾，只见目力可及都是不着边际的白雪，竟感到心旷神怡。  
他一直拘束在繁华的奥丁都城里，就连早年戍守边关，也从未见过如此肃杀雄壮的北地景色。  
壮心起，豪情不止，他回首高昂道：“普天之下，莫非王土；率土之滨，莫非王臣。朕要这月光照到的每一寸土地，都是朕的疆土，这疆土上的每一位百姓，都能安居乐业，不受战火侵扰之苦。”  
暗影里，黑甲的将军抬起头来，他的一双异色眼瞳流转着摄人光彩。  
将军道：“臣自是坚信陛下终有一日，能一统九州，才会誓死追随陛下。”  
他在月光下回眸一笑：“卿的眼光自然很好。朕就让你知道什么叫前无古人、后无来者！”  
他兴致高涨，说等天下太平时，要裂土封王，赐将军一份殊荣，只问他敢不敢受。将军面无惧色，点头应承。那姿态实在可爱，他只恨身边没有何物可赏赐给他。现下实在潦倒不堪，连衣食温饱都成问题了。他想了想，决定把满地白雪赐给忠心不二的臣子。“天是穹野地为庐，今日你我只好效仿古人，以天地为家、山川为枕、日月为烛，但求一觉安眠了。”  
将军并不取笑他苦中作乐，反倒有模有样地指着遍地落雪。“陛下，若说以雪为被，这草木山石尽是被上锦绣。江南有言道，绣工一品者，讲究一个浑然天成不拘一格。如今这白雪被，境中有天地精华，自然拔俗一等，堪称绝品不过。只是安眠，也太屈就。臣叩谢陛下，赐臣难得之宝。”  
明知这不过是浮夸的溢美之词，但他实在高兴，席地而坐，久违地唱起一支童年歌谣。那是孩提时代，阿姊常在枕边轻歌浅唱的，关于故土的诗篇。来自母亲的家乡，遥远的西域。他的声音带着少年人的清越，但他的阅历与心境却远非少年人可比。歌中悲凉与豪情从婉转的调子里透出来，黑衣的将军在一旁打着节拍。  
将军听不懂西域的词，他便开口解释道：“这是一首咏唱家乡的歌。讲的是一座古城，在风沙里消失掩埋，从远方归来的旅人，寻找着再也不可能回去的遥遥故土。”他看着代表圆满的月轮，“其实……朕虽然是在奥丁城出生长大，但朕从来没有把一座城当作自己的家乡。人心都不在了，还有什么家呢？”  
将军许是受到他的感染，也低叹一声：“家是这个世界上最远的地方罢。”  
他不解地看过去，将军却没再多言，反倒问他：“陛下，如今既有天地为席、长歌且乐，陛下可知还缺一样东西？”  
他想了半天，实在想不出，便问是何物。  
将军笑道：“人生何处可无美酒？”  
将军说罢拘起一捧新雪，一口倾尽。“权当作酒，来日回了奥丁，臣必当为陛下奉上百坛佳酿。”  
将军在他身边坐下，以掌心化开一团冰雪。  
将军的眼睛像天边的明月，月中是他的倒影。  
“臣恭祝陛下旗开得胜、无往不归！”  
他心头的冰雪仿佛也被什么化开了，他低下头，去饮那人掌心的雪。  
雪水从喉头穿过，带着北地的冰凉，一路浇到他心头。他的嘴唇冻得冰冷麻木，却有一股火焰从胸腔里缓缓生出，在他心头熨帖地烧着。那雪水甚至带着一点甘甜，让行军的苦都散去了。  
他的唇落到将军掌心，那掌心有灼人的热度。  
他看到将军有些失措地退远了，不知怎么，他竟觉得有微微的失望。那情绪太浅，那时他还来不及抓住。  
将军唱起了一支江南小调，他在那声音中渐渐睡去了。

回想起那个夜晚，他竟然感觉很温暖。他不知道的是，睡到半夜，他有些发热，在梦中浑然不觉地呓语着：“是我对不住姐姐……”他皱着眉头，止不住颤抖。  
将军在一旁看着他翻来覆去，最后解开自己的甲胄，用怀抱温暖着他的身体。  
月光太亮，照开心底一片剖白。  
将军的手覆上他眉眼，他到底在甜蜜的黑暗中求得安眠。  
那一夜，江南的曲调彻夜未休。  
旭日初升，巡山的士兵找到谷中，这夜晚的一切便都在霞光中慢慢消散，恍若大梦一场，醒时无痕。  
天若有情天亦老，而天地长存，万物不过刍狗，管他帝王将相，终是青山埋骨，掩去当年风流。

风声渐起，檐铃呜咽，他从回忆中醒来，这个除夕夜正漫长。  
今夜过后，他便比那个停留在记忆中的人还要年长一岁。这样的话，那个人就再也没办法取笑他是不通人事的孩童了吧？  
他站在高阁上俯瞰帝京，一片大雪茫然，风景依稀当年，只是故人永远不会再回来了。  
一片雪花落进他的酒杯里，他笑着饮下一口，凉意过后，心头暗火涌动。  
如果那个人还活着，他到底能不能封他做异姓王？他们是不是最终也会渐行渐远？  
那个人早就知道，他是个刚愎自用、自以为是的皇帝，才什么都敢接受，拼尽一切来哄他开心吗？  
他听见自己的声音飘荡在风雪中：“这酒叫什么名字？”  
侍女恭谨地回答：“启禀陛下，这是宫里新制的酒，还未得名字。”  
皇帝漠然道：“便叫做‘掌心雪’吧。”

掌心雪，掌中有情，心上有雪。但相融，不可守。


End file.
